Unforgottable Summer
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Luka membenci musim panas. Dia membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan musim panas. Tapi, pertemuannya dengan Miku membuatnya merasa jika musim panas kali ini tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.


_Unforgottable Summer –_

Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar panas. Tahun ini lebih panas dari tahun kemarin, mungkin efek dari pemanasan global. Panasnya suhu juga bisa memengaruhi hati seseorang.

" _Aku benci musim panas"_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink duduk disebuah bangku kelas 2-G yang sepi. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya kala mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, "Luka, kami pulang duluan". Gadis bernama Luka itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Ia kembali mengenakan kacamata baca berbentuk bulat, kacamanya memiliki bingkai yang kuno, ia terlihat seperti seorang _nerd,_ tapi pancaran serius dari mata birunya justru membuatnya terlihat seperti orang jenius. Jenius yang bisa membuat orang langsung kaku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Megurine Luka, itu adalah nama yang tertera di bangkunya, dan juga seragamnya.

Luka kembali membaca bukunya, ia membaca buku itu dengan serius padahal jika dilihat dari isinya buku itu bercerita tentang cinta terlarang. Buku yang sedang ia baca itu orang-orang sebut dengan _manga_.

"Luka-chan, jadi dari tadi kamu nungguin aku? Kupikir sudah pulang duluan" seorang guru dengan jas lab putih berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya yang terbuka, guru itu mengenakan kemeja biru didalam jasnya, ia mengenakan celana kain berwarna coklat tua dan sepatu fantofel hitam.

"Sensei, iya aku menunggu sensei dari tadi" Luka langsung menutup _manga-_ nya, kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas sekolahnya. Guru dengan rambut biru itu kemudian pergi dari pintu kelas, Luka mengikutinya dari belakang.

Guru itu bernama Shion Kaito, namanya tertulis jelas dari jas labnya. Ia adalah guru biologi di sekolah itu, kacamata dengan frame yang sama dengan milik Luka menggantung di saku jasnya.

Luka mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa berjalan berdampingan Kaito.

"Apa orang tuamu belum pulang? Kalau begitu, hari ini mau tidur dirumah atau diapartemenku?" tanya Kaito kepada Luka, Luka menjawab dengan dingin dan suara datar, "Apartemen"

"Baiklah, kita harus cari makanan untuk makan malam," ucap Kaito.

Mereka berdua pulang bersama dan pergi menuju ke sebuah toko swalayan yang berada di dekat apartemen Kaito. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kedekatan antara murid dan guru ini meskipun mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, karena memang tidak ada hubungan mesra antara mereka berdua. Semua guru dan murid mengetahui hubungan Kaito dan Luka, hubungan seorang paman dan keponakan perempuannya.

Setelah membeli beberapa sayuran hijau mereka berdua pulang dengan membawa tas belanjaan yang berisi sayuran dan beberapa makanan manis kesukaan Luka. Mereka berjalan melewati kompleks apartemen dan masuk ke salah satu gedung apartemen tinggi bergaya modern. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai 10 dan masuk ke kamar nomor 26. Gedung ini memiliki 3 apartemen besar setiap lantainya, karena 1 kamar apartemen ini bagaikan 1 rumah.

Kaito dan Luka menaruh belanjaan mereka di dapur. Luka langsung duduk di sofa sambil membuka kembali _manga_ yang tengah ia baca di sekolah tadi, sementara Kaito mengambil celemek putih yang digantung di sebelah kulkas dan mulai membuat makan malam.

"Oh iya Luka, tadi aku mendapatkan 1 penggemarmu lagi," kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan sayuran dari kantung belanjaannya dan ia mulai mencuci sayuran-sayuran tersebut.

"Hmm," jawab Luka.

"Dia adalah Kamui Gakupo, murid dari kelas 3-F, kamu kenal dia kan? Aku dengar kelas kalian memiliki jam olahraga yang sama" Kaito kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hmm"

"Dia bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu, tapi kamu selalu dingin jadi dia sedikit ragu," kata Kaito lagi, tapi kali ini ia menghela nafasnya.

"Luka-chan?"

"Apa?" tanya Luka, tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari _manga_ yang sedang ia baca.

"Serius deh…, setiap hari selalu ada murid laki-laki yang meminta saran kepadaku agar mereka bisa mendekatimu tapi kamu selalu seperti ini, memangnya tidak ada laki-laki yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Kaito dan menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya sambil berbalik melihat Luka yang duduk membelakanginya di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak ada," jawab Luka datar.

Kaito memegang kepalanya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aaah… kalau kamu ga ada usaha untuk cari pacar nanti kamu jadi jomblo seumur hidup loh, aku khawatir," kata Kaito.

"Tidak ada yang meminta paman mengkhawatirkan urusanku," jawabnya lagi dengan datar dan dingin. Gadis ini benar-benar _ice princess_ pikir Kaito.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu seperti ini karena kamu masih menyukai paman? Kamu tidak rela paman akan menikah dengan wanita lain?!" pekik Kaito dan Luka langsung menoleh dan berbalik menghadap Kaito dengan mata menyala sambil melempat manga yang sedang ia baca.

"Jangan bicara hal bodoh seperti itu!" pepik Luka dengan wajah yang menghitam.

"Tapi waktu kecil kamu pernah bilang menyukaiku dan ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Kaito sambil mengambil buku yang dilempar Luka dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Itu waktu aku kecil! Aku masih polos waktu itu!" gerutu Luka dan menyambar bukunya dari tangan Kaito.

"Jadi sekarang kamu ga polos?" tanya Kaito dengan mata sayunya dan tatapan penasaran seperti anak anjing yang memelas kepada majikannya.

Wajah Luka seketika memerah dan dia kembali memukul Kaito dengan bukunya, berkali-kali terdengar suara minta maaf dari Kaito tapi kalah oleh suara jeritan malu Luka dan suara buku yang dipukulkan kepada Kaito.

"Ukh… sakiiiit," ucap Kaito sambil mengelus luka lebam di wajah dan tangannya. Luka hanya diam kesal sambil mengobati Luka yang ada di tubuh pamannya itu. Malam itu mereka tidak jadi makan malam karena Kaito sempat K.O dihajar Luka.

"Ukh, aku jadi heran jangan-jangan kamu ini ga normal ya, ga suka sama laki-laki? Apa kejadian waktu itu masih membayangimu?" tanya Kaito, tapi Luka hanya diam saja sambil membereskan peralatan P3K.

"Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama perempuan?" tanya Kaito tapi Luka tidak bereaksi.

' _Iya'_

Pikiran Luka kemudian melayang kepada senyuman seorang gadis bersurai biru-hijau. Senyumannya begitu manis sampai-sampai bisa menggoyahkan hati Luka dan membuat pipinya merona merah, irama jantungnya terhenti seketika kemudian berdebar dengan kencang.

Pagi itu stasiun kereta sibuk seperti biasanya. Tapi kesibukan semakin memadat ketika rombongan penumpang berdesakan masuk dan mencari tempat duduk di dalam kereta. Tak sedikit orang yang tidak sabar menunggu penumpang lainnya keluar, sehingga mereka menerobos kedalam kereta akhirnya mendapat masalah dengan para penjaga.

Sayangnya, karena musim panas, meskipun kereta menggunakan AC tapi udara musim panas masih tetap terasa. Ah– mungkin karena kereta ini sesak. Wajar.

Di dalam kereta Luka duduk di dekat pintu otomatis, dia membaca _manga_ sambil mendengarkan music dari _earphone_ miliknya. Ia menyadari ada seorang lelaki belia yang mengerenyitkan alisnya sambil menatapnya, jujur ia merasa terganggu apalagi ditatap oleh seorang pria yang bergaya seperti preman. Luka memilih untuk tetap diam dan tidak mencari gara-gara dengan pria tersebut, tapi pria itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey nak, apakah menurutmu sopan jika kau duduk nyaman seperti itu sementara ada pria tua didepanmu yang berdiri tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk?" ucap pria itu, kata-katanya membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian baru didalam kereta.

"Apa urusanku?" tanya Luka tapi malahnya tak sedikitpun menoleh ataupun lepas dari bacaannya. Suasana hati Luka akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak bagus, bukan karena sesuatu yang buruk di rumahnya, tapi karena musim panas. Ya, Luka sangat membenci musim panas, benci sekali.

"Cih, anak jaman sekarang memang tidak mengerti sopan santun," pekik pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku masih lebih baik ketimbang pria tua yang minta dikasihani," jawab Luka, sambil melirik ke atas melihat wajah pria itu yang mulai berkeringat.

"Apa kamu tidak malu melawan kepada orang tua?!" pria itu meninggikan suaranya, menyebabkan mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku justru lebih malu mengemis tempat duduk," jawab Luka.

Kereta melambat kemudian berhenti. Luka memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas, ketika pintu kereta terbuka ia berdiri dan keluar melewati pria tadi. Pria itu memandangnya sinis sambil duduk ditempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Luka.

 _Earphone-_ nya masih terpasang ditelinganya. Luka berjalan dengan santai tak menghiraukan suara bising disekitarnya, orang-orang yang berjalan disebelahnya.

 _Drap drap drap_

"Permisi! Maaf! Aku terburu-buru!" pekik gadis bersurai hijau-biru yang berlari menerobos pintu keluar stasiun.

Ia meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Dia berlari mendekati sebuah air mancur yang berada didepan stasiun tapi kakinya tergelincir.

"Hyaa!"

Gadis bersurai hijau-biru itu jatuh dan menimpa Luka. Luka bangun dan mendorong gadis itu sambil mengerang kesakitan. Untunglah Luka tidak sedang menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Aaakh! Kamu ga bisa liat ya?!" teriak Luka sambil memegang lututnya yang lecet.

"Ukh…" gadis itu terbangun kemudian dia membungkuk dihadapan Luka.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan peralatan P3K dari ransel kulitnya. Ia membungkuk dan memegang lutut Luka, Luka menangkis tangan gadis itu tapi kemudian gadis itu memaksa Luka untuk diam dan membiarkan dia untuk merawat luka di kakinya.

"Ini cuman luka kecil!" ucap Luka.

"Tidak! Sekecil apapun lukanya tetap harus diobati! Lagipula ini salahku!" jawab gadis itu. Ia begitu terampil dan cekatan mewarat luka di kaki Luka.

Melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata gadis itu Luka seperti hanyut dalam mata gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika gadis yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya menutupi lukanya dengan plester.

"Ya, selesai" gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Luka, Luka mengambil tangannya dan ikut berdiri, gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Haa…" entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, dia melihat Luka dari bawah sampai atas membuat Luka sedikit canggung.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Luka sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmm, tidak ada, maaf ya yang tadi, aku sedang terburu-buru, sampai jumpa lagi" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu kemudian kembali berlari, ia menoleh kebelakang melambaikan tangannya pada Luka. Luka membalas lambaikan tangannya pelan dengan pipi yang merona merah dan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi?, Memangnya kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Luka dan melihat tangannya yang baru saja ia lambaikan kepada gadis misterius tadi.

"Tapi semoga saja kita bisa bertemu lagi" gumamnya.

"Ah! Kenapa tadi aku tidak menanyakan namanya," cletuk Luka.

 _Bip Bip Bip_

Mendengar suara dari jam tangannya ia menganggat tangan kanannya untuk melihat jam tangannya. Ia tidak menduga waktu untuk masuk sekolah tinggal sebentar lagi. Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kaget, senang, malu, dan penasaran ia berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Sial! Bisa-bisa aku telat!"

Ah – rasanya kejadian baru saja terjadi kemarin. Pertemuan Luka dengan gadis misterius itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu, ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu lagi di stasiun meskipun Luka mencoba untuk berangkat di jam yang sama. Luka selalu berharap dia bisa menemukan gadis yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar, mungkin inilah yang disebut cinta pandangan pertama.

Liburan musim panas masih jauh, sekolah musim panas masih harus dilalui oleh para pelajar, dan bagi mereka yang memiliki nilai kurang, maka diwajibkan mengikuti kelas musim panas untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilai mereka.

Beberapa hari ini di sekolah Luka ada gossip yang sedang ramai. Sekolah mereka kedatangan guru baru. Guru itu adalah guru kesehatan. Gossipnya mengatakan kalau guru itu adalah seorang mahasiswi lulusan baru yang memiliki senyuman manis, baru hari pertama tapi di depan ruang kesehatan sudah terjadi antrian panjang hanya untuk melihat guru baru itu.

"Aku tadi melihat guru baru itu, dia benar-benar cantik, pantas saja anak laki-laki tergila-gila dengannya" ucap gadis bersurai pirang dengan rambut panjang, di seragamnya tertulis nama Lily.

"Ah laki-laki itu memang cuman menilai dari fisik! Aku tidak suka dengannya!" balas gadis bersurai pink _peach_ dengan sepasang jepit telinga kucing. Nekomura Iroha namanya.

"Kalian cemburu sama guru baru itu?" tanya Luka sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas kepalan tangannya.

"Tentu saja!" balas Iroha.

"Tidak juga sih" bantah Lily dan melipat tangannya.

"Kamu belum melihat guru itu?" tanya Lily.

"Belum, aku tidak begitu tertarik" jawab Luka dengan dingin dan datar.

Ya, saat ini Luka tidak tertarik dengan siapapun, karena ia memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gadis misterius bersurai hijau-biru.

"Saat pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita lihat dia, aku yakin pasti Luka bilang guru itu tidak cantik, soalnya semua yang Luka katakan itu selalu benar!" ucap Iroha sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luka dengan telunjuknya.

"Kamu ini cuman nyari temen untuk bikin klub anti–Miku-sensei kan?" tanya Lily.

Miku, menurut Luka nama itu adalah nama yang umum di daerah sini. Luka hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sementara Lily menghela nafas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kelas berakhir dan tidak ada kejadian special hari ini. Luka merasa kehidupannya benar-benar rata, hanya pertemuan dengan gadis misterius itu saja yang benar-benar membuat Luka merasa hidup. Ia terbiasa menganggap dirinya memang sudah tidak hidup. Dia tidak bisa tersenyum, dia hanya bisa sedih dan marah. Tapi gadis misterius itu telah membawa sesuatu yang baru untuknya.

Sewaktu SMP Luka merupakan korban pelecehan seksual, ia menjadi korban saat ia masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP. Ironisnya kejadian itu dilakukan oleh teman laki-lakinya sendiri. Luka yang dulu adalah anak yang sangat bersahabat, dia berteman dengan siapa saja termasuk dengan si pelaku. Ia menganggap anak laki-laki itu adalah teman terdekatnya, tapi sayang dia menjadi korban dari temannya sendiri.

Luka mengalami depresi berat. Luka mengunci dirinya selama berminggu-minggu, ia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali dan berkali-kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tapi untung kedua orang tuanya berhasil menghalangi semua usaha Luka untuk menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri. Sekitar 1 tahun Luka menutup dirinya dari dunia luar, dan setelah waktu yang lama itu Luka menjadi orang yang berbeda. Luka menjadi pendiam, menjauh dari orang-orang, menjadi orang yang kasar, juga sangat membenci laki-laki kecuali Kaito dan ayahnya. Disekolahnya yang sekarang hanya Iroha dan Lily yang menjadi temannya.

"-ka! Luka!"

"Luka!" teriak Iroha sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Luka yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah… eh? Ada apa?" tanya Luka, kesadarannya kembali.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kita panggil dari tadi diem aja! Aku pikir kamu kesurupan!" lanjut Lily yang berdiri di depan bangku Luka, ia memegang tangan Luka.

"Euh, jangan melamun terus, ayo kamu harus cepat-cepat menilai guru baru itu! kalau kita telat, nanti bisa-bisa kita ikut antrian!" Iroha menarik tangan Luka dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Untunglah tidak ada antrian panjang menuju ruang kesehatan, tapi jika mereka telat beberapa menit mungkin antrian akan semakin panjang dan semakin lama bagi mereka untuk menemui guru baru itu.

"Euh… lalu apa alasan kita ke ruang kesehatan? Kita kan ga ada yang sakit ataupun cidera?" tanya Lily sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hehe… aku sudah menyiapkan itu semua" jawab Iroha, dia membuka lengan baju kirinya.

"Taraaa! Ini dia luka yang kubuat saat istirahat tadi!" Iroha menunjukkan sikunya yang lecet dengan berbangga hati.

"Eee?... kamu membuat sikumu lecet cuman untuk ini?" Lily menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk pipinya sementara Luka berfikir kalau yang Iroha lakukan adalah hal yang bodoh. Mata Luka dan Lily saling bertemu dan mereka berdua mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama kalau Iroha itu bodoh.

"Aaah! Kalian pasti berfikir aku ini bodoh!" teriak Iroha dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk-angguk, Iroha mengerang sambil menahan emosinya.

"Kalian semua keluar dari sini!" suara teriakan seorang anak laki-laki terdengar dari dalam ruangan kesehatan.

"Uwaa!" segerombolan anak laki-laki keluar dari ruangan kesehatan, anak-anak yang sebelumnya antri juga lari berhamburan meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan. Dari gerombolan itu tersisa seorang murid lelaki bertubuh tinggi bersurai pink yang menganggat-angkat tangannya.

"Ah, itu Hatsune-senpai" ucap Lily dan menunjuk lelaki bersurai pink. Murid yang disebutnya Hatsune-senpai kembali ke dalam ruangan kesahatan.

"Kenapa senpai ada disana?" tanya Iroha.

"Eh! Tapi senpai kan berbagi nama keluarga yang sama dengan sensei, jangan-jangan…" pikir Lily mungkin saja ada hubungan keluarga antara Miku-sensei dengan Hatsune-senpai.

"Aah, sudah tidak usah menduga-duga, ayo ini kesempatan kita!" ujar Iroha dan kembali menarik tangan Luka, Lily mengikuti Iroha di belakang.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruang kesehatan dan saat Iroha membuka pintu ia melihat mata Hatsune-senpai menyambarnya, tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah dan matanya menjadi sayu.

"Li-Lily?! Apa kau terluka?!" tanya Hatsune-senpai, di seragamnya namanya tertulis Hatsune Yuuma.

"Halo senpai, tidak, tapi Iroha yang terluka" jawab Lily dan menunjukkan sikut Iroha yang terluka, Iroha sedikit mengerang ketika Lily menariknya dengan sedikit kasar, Iroha kemudian duduk di kursi.

Seorang guru bersurai hijau-biru muncul dari balik tirai ranjang membawa peralatan P3K. Luka tersentak melihat guru bersurai hijau-biru muncul dihadapan matanya. Matanya bersinar, ah ternyata orang yang selama ini ia tunggu ada didekatnya, ia tidak menyadarinya.

Selama ini Luka terus menunggunya di stasiun dan berharao agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Lagi-lagi senyumannya membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia merasa hidup kembali. Cantiknya, pikir Luka.

"Ah kamu yang di stasiun waktu itu kan? bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Miku sambil membuka kotak P3K. Luka hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Luka? Luka?" Lily menggoyang-goyangkan Luka yang hanyut dalam pikirannya. Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kamu pusing?" tanya guru itu, di jasnya tertulis nama Hatsune Miku.

Awalnya Luka pikir nama itu adalah nama yang umum, tapi kini nama itu memiliki tempat yang istimewa dalam hati dan juga pikirannya.

"Cantik…" gumam Luka.

"Maaf?" tanya Miku, dia memiringkan kepalanya sembari membersihkan luka disikut Iroha.

"Sa-saya bilang, anda sangat cantik, sensei!" ujar Luka dengan pipi yang merona merah dan membuat terkejut orang-orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Ara? Terima kasih, hmm…" jawab Miku sambil tersenyum kemudian ia diam dan kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Megurine Luka! Nama saya Megurine Luka!" ucap Luka.

"Terima kasih Luka-chan" jawab Miku.

"Nah sudah selesai, lain kali hati-hati ya" Miku memberi plester kepada Iroha dan juga kepada Luka, Lily, ia bilang untuk jaga-jaga.

"Kak, kenapa kakak memberi plester kepada semua anak yang datang kesini" ucap Yuuma sambil menghela nafasnya sambil merapihkan kotak P3K.

"Kalau mereka jatuh mereka bisa menggunakan plester, habisnya sudah beberapa hari ini banyak anak yang datang kesini karena luka-luka kecil, mereka tidak punya plester, makanya mereka kesini kan?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. Guru bodoh, pikir Luka tapi ia tak tega untuk berfikir seperti itu jadi ia kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakak benar-benar tidak punya pertahanan ya, apa kakak pikir kedatangan mereka kesini murni karena itu?" tanya Yuuma mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Hmm, iya" jawab Miku.

"Hah… untunglah tadi aku datang, kalau tidak, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu denganmu" ucap Yuuma.

"Maaf, senpai memanggil sensei itu kakak kan? Apa kalian…?" tanya Iroha sambil menunjuk Yuuma dan Miku secara bergantian.

"Iya, Miku-sensei adalah kakakku" jawab Yuuma.

"Sensei, apa besok aku boleh kesini?" tanya Luka yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Hmm? Tentu saja, ruangan ini bebas untuk siapa saja" jawab Miku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bersyukurlah karena kamu perempuan Luka, kalau kamu laki-laki aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mendekati ruangan ini" celetuk Yuuma, ia menunjuk-nunjuk Luka dan Luka hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita punya senpai yang _sister-complex_ …" gumam Iroha sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Hei! Aku bisa mendengarmu!" sahut Yuuma.

Lily dan Miku tertawa kemudian wajah Yuuma memerah, ia berusaha menghentikan tawa Lily dan juga kakaknya tapi tawa mereka berdua semakin keras ditambah Iroha juga ikut menertawakannya.

Luka tidak ikut tertawa, ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kedua temannya tertawa padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu ataupun menggelikan pikirnya. Luka memang tidak tertawa, tapi setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum, bukan karena hal lucu yang terjadi, tapi Luka tersenyum karena melihat tawa lepas dari Miku. Luka merasakan sebuah kehangatan dalam dadanya, mungkin ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merasa bahagia. Tahun ini, dia mulai menyukai musim panas.

"Sensei" Luka masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan. Ia kembali menemui Miku seperti biasanya, ia terus menerus mencari alasan agar ia bisa menemui Miku, dan kali ini alasannya karena ia sakit datang bulan. Teman sekelasnya, termasuk Lily dan Iroha sempat kaget karena Luka mengeluh sakit, hal ini tidak biasanya terjadi. Ia dikenal gadis tangguh yang tak pernah mengeluh sakit karena masalah datang bulan, bahkan ia tetap ikut pelajaran olahraga meskipun ia benar-benar sedang datang bulan. Bahkan Lily yang seorang atlit voli di sekolahnya selalu absen latihan ataupun pelajaran olahraga kala dirinya sedang datang bulan.

"Perutku sakit, bolehkah aku tiduran disini?" tanya Luka. Miku mempersilahkannya untuk masuk kemudian menuntunnya ke ranjang. Luka naik ke atas ranjang kemudian tiduran di atasnya sementara Miku berjalan mendekati lemari obat dan membukanya.

"Minumlah obat ini, ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya" ucap Miku dan menunjukkan obat yang ia ambil dari lemari tadi. Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Luka menjawab kalau ia tidak terbiasa meminum obat dan ia akan baik-baik saja dengan berbaring sebentar di UKS.

"Hmm… baiklah" Miku kembali memasukan obat itu ke dalam lemari obat kemudian duduk di meja kerjanya dan kembali mengerjakan beberapa berkas.

"…Apa yang sedang sensei lakukan?" tanya Luka menoleh ke Miku.

"Aku sedang memisahkan berkas-berkas untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan minggu depan" jawab Miku.

"Pemeriksaan kesehatan minggu depan…?" tanya Luka. Miku mengangguk dan menjelaskan kalau minggu depan adalah jadwalnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan.

"A-apa sensei akan memeriksa anak laki-laki?" tanya Luka dan terbangun.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, murid laki-laki itu bagian Kaito-sensei, aku hanya memeriksa murid perempuan" Miku tertawa cekikikan ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Luka.

Luka kembali membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dan membiarkan Miku menyelesaikan tugasnya. Baru kali ini Luka membuat alasan yang membiarkan dirinya bisa lama berdiam diri disini. Biasanya Luka membuat tangan atau kakinya lecet jadi ketika Miku selesai mengobati lukanya dia harus kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi ruangan ini sepi, ia tidak membawa komiknya jadi Luka sedikit bosan. Hanya bunyi detakan jam dinding dan alunan melodi dari mulut Miku yang terdengar. Gumaman Miku itu perlahan membuatnya terkantuk. Luka pun memejamkan matanya.

"Hoaaa…, baru kali ini aku tidur di UKS…" ucap Luka sambil berjalan ke arah apartemennya, apartemen Kaito, Luka membawa koper. Sayangnya sewaktu ia terbangun ia hanya meolihat Lily dan Iroha, ia tidak dapat menemukan Miku karena mereka berdua bilang Miku tadi sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan dan dia menitipkan dirinya kepada kedua temannya itu. Luka tidur cukup lama.

Langit oranye sudah berubah semakin gelap, burung-burung dan binatang lainnya kembali pulang ke sarang mereka, begitu juga Luka, kembali ke apartemen Kaito. Hari ini orang tua Luka kembali mengadakan bisnis di luar negeri jadi orang tuanya menitipkan Luka kepada Kaito dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal sementara di apartemen Kaito. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di apartemen, setelah pulang dari sekolah ia bergegas menuju rumahnya dan pergi ke apartemen Kaito.

Luka masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah mencapai lantai tujuannya Luka berjalan menuju apartemen Kaito. Luka tersentak ketika ia tiba di depan pintu, Luka melihat pamannya, Kaito sedang berbincang dengan Miku didepan pintu apartemen sebelah yang sebelumnya kosong.

"Sensei?" tanya Luka.

"Ah!, halo Luka-chan, kamu penghuni apartemen ini juga?" tanya Miku balik.

Kaito kemudian memberitahu Miku kalau Luka adalah keponakannya yang sementara waktu akan tinggal diapartemen bersamanya. Luka kemudian mengetahui kalau Miku adalah tetangga barunya yang baru saja pindah hari ini. Pantas saja Miku bilang ia ada urusan, dia mengurusi kepindahan apartemennya. Yuuma juga ikut pindah ke apartemen bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan" ucap Miku kemudian ia masuk ke apartemennya.

Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berpihak pada Luka. Wanita yang ia taksir berada di dekatnya. Miku menjadi guru di sekolahnya, dan sekarang menjadi tetangga sebelahnya.

"Kapan Miku-sensei memindahkan barang-barangnya?" tanya Luka sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

"Sepertinya tadi siang, soalnya aku baru saja melihat Miku-kun masuk ke gedung apartemen, dan dia bilang kalau dia mau memeriksa barang-barangnya" jawab Kaito.

"Hmm… makan malam hari ini apa?" tanya Luka. Luka menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa dan mengambil PS vita dari tas sekolahnya.

"Ah… aku tidak masak, tadi aku baru saja makan dengan Mei-chan, aku lupa kalau kamu mau menginap disini" ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya dan tersenyum. Luka menatap Kaito dengan tajam dan Kaito hanya meminta maaf.

Karena Miku sudah menjadi tetangga sebelah rumahnya, setiap hari Luka selalu berangkat bersama dengan Miku dan juga Yuuma. Luka tidak pernah bicara dengan Yuuma, Luka bahkan menganggap kalau Yuuma tidak pernah ada disekitarnya. Yuuma tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan sikap Luka karena ia tahu reputasi Luka sebagai _Ice Princess_.

"Aku heran, akhir-akhir ini Luka jadi banyak bicara, yah meskipun dia cuman mau bicara dengan kakakku" ucap Yuuma yang sedang berbincang dengan Lily dan Iroha sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

Karena Luka sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di UKS kedua temannya ini jadi mengikuti Luka dan ikut-ikutan memenuhi ruang UKS.

"Hmm… aku juga heran, biasanya dia cuman bicara dengan kita, itu pun sesekali" balas Iroha, mulutnya mengemut sendok kecil dari kotak makannya.

"Eukh… tapi Luka bilang Miku-sensei cantik… aku terpaksa harus mengakuinya…" lanjut Iroha dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bukankah itu kemajuan yang bagus? Lihatlah Lily sekarang memiliki teman selain aku dan Iroha" ucap Lily sambil menunjuk Miku dan Luka yang duduk di ranjang. Miku banyak mengajak Luka bicara, mereka membicarakan apa saja dan Luka tidak pernah bosan dibuatnya. Miku juga menganggap Luka adalah orang yang menarik.

"Heee… jadi di permainan ini kamu harus mengalahkan musuhmu dengan kekuatan sihir? Tapi menurutku itu terlihat seperti laser dari robot…" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk PS vita yang ada di tangan Lily.

"Iya" jawab Luka.

"Tapi semua tokoh dalam permainan ini perempuan semua…? Apa tidak ada laki-lakinya?" tanya Miku. Di dalam permainan yang Luka mainkan tidak ada tokoh laki-laki.

"Tidak" jawabnya.

"Lihatkan" ujar Lily lagi yang masih menunjuk kepada mereka.

"Tapi aku heran kenapa banyak anak laki-laki yang naksir sama perempuan dingin kayak Luka?" tanya Yuuma. Yuuma menaruh kepalanya di tangannya sambil menyuapkan brokoli ke mulutnya dengan sumpit.

"Hmm… aku juga sama herannya denganmu senpai! Luka itu memang cantik tapi sifatnya itu…, dia dingin sekali!" sahut Iroha dan menunjuk-nunjuk Yuuma dengan sendoknya.

"Setiap orang memiliki selera yang berbeda-beda…, jadi menurutku itu wajar saja" jawab Lily.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu mengusik urusan orang lain…" ucap Lily. Lily sudah bersamanya sejak SMP, jadi Lily mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Luka. Lily mungkin mengetahui gangguan kejiwaan atau ketidak normalan yang terjadi dengan Luka. Iroha dan Yuuma kembali berdebat soal Miku dan Luka sementara Lily menoleh kearah Luka.

Lily memperhatikan Luka dalam-dalam. Lily juga melihat mata Luka, mata Luka berbinar-binar, baru kali ini Lily melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

' _Ah mungkinkah?!'_ Lily menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, tapi kemudian ia berfikir lagi.

' _Tapi… mungkin saja…'_

"Ah iya, setelah istirahat ini akan ada pemeriksaan kesehatan ya?" tanya Iroha sambil menutup kotak makannya.

"Iya" jawab Lily.

Bel berbunyi, Yuuma kembali ke kelasnya dengan membawa kotak makan siangnya. Iroha, Lily dan Luka tidak kembali ke kelasnya karena pemeriksaan untuk perempuan akan di adakan di dalam ruang UKS.

Beberapa saat kemudian berdatangan murid perempuan dari kelas 2. Hari ini adalah bagian untuk kelas 2, perempuan dari kelas A masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan sementara yang lainnya menunggu di luar ruangan, termasuk mereka bertiga.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu Iroha, Lily, dan Luka masuk ke dalam. Perempuan dari kelasnya semuanya membuka seragam mereka dan membiarkan Miku memeriksa mereka. Absen Luka dan Lily berdekatan, Luka mendapat pemeriksaan setelah Lily. Lily yang berdiri disebelahnya terus memerhatikan Luka.

Ketika tangan Miku mulai memeriksa tubuh Luka, Luka kelihatan gemetaran, hal ini belum pernah terjadi. Wajahnya juga merona pink. Miku berulang kali menanyakan apa Luka pusing atau merasa panas karena wajahnya memerah, tapi Luka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

' _Ah, sepertinya benar'_ gumam Lily.

"Luka-chan sehat!, selanjutnya!" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum kemudian sedikit menaikkan suaranya untuk memanggil murid selanjutnya.

Luka kembali mengenakan seragamnya, Luka kemudian kembali bersama Lily ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba Lily berhenti, Luka menoleh kepadanya kemudian berbalik. Luka menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

' _Apa harus kutanyakan sekarang?'_ gumam Lily, Lily kemudian menatap Luka dalam-dalam.

Luka mendekatinya dan bertanya ada apa, Lily mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kamu… menyukai Miku-sensei bukan?" bisik Lily. Untunglah tidak ada siapapun di lorong kelas.

"Hah?" tanya Luka tersentak dengan pertanyaan Lily, tapi tahu kalau Lily tidak sedang bercanda, karena tatapan mata Lily sangat tajam.

"Kamu menyukai Miku-sensei, ya kan?" tanya Lily lagi, tapi kali ini tatapan matanya menjadi lembut, bibirnya juga membentuk senyuman tipis.

Mata Luka kemudian menjadi sayu, perlahan pipinya merona merah, Luka pun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Lily.

"Apa kamu akan menghentikanku menyukai Miku-sensei…?" tanya Luka, ia masih merunduk. Ia pikir sahabatnya akan memarahinya, atau membujuknya agar melupakan Miku-sensei, tapi Luka salah.

Tangan Lily mendekati tengkuk kepala Luka. Tangan Lily membelai lembut kepala Luka. Luka mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut ketika melihat senyuman Lily, senyumannya memang bukan senyuman yang menandakan kesetujuan Lily atas perasaan Luka, tapi ia sedikit lega Lily tidak memarahinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melarang perasaanmu…, karena cinta datang tanpa diduga…" ucap Lily. Lily sendiri sedikit bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi, temannya, sahabatnya terjerumus dalam cinta terlarang.

"Kau tidak akan membujukku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku?" tanya Luka pada gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak akan membujukmu, sekalipun aku membujukmu kamu pasti akan tetap teguh pada perasaanmu, ya kan?" ucap Lily dan mengusap-usap kepala Luka membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Hanya saja… kamu harus siap dengan segala keputusan yang kamu ambil, dan siap menerima segala kemungkinan yang terjadi" lanjut Lily.

"Iya…" jawab Luka, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Hubungannya dengan Miku menjadi sangat dekat, meskipun perasaan cintanya masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lily sudah mengetahui perasaan Luka, sekarang Luka memiliki tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya soal Miku. Lily selalu memberi nasihat kepada Luka, meskipun Luka juga tahu sebenarnya Lily kurang setuju dengan perasaan Luka kepada Miku. Lily tidak bisa melarangnya karena Lily tahu bagaimana Luka pernah depresi, juga kebenciannya terhadap laki-laki.

Minggu, seperti biasanya Luka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya tiduran disofa, baca _manga,_ main _game_ , atau menonton tv.

 _Ting Tong_

"Luka-chan, tolong bukakan pintunya, kau sedang memasak" ucap Kaito dari dapur.

Luka bangun dari sofa, ia kemudian membuka pintu. Luka terkejut mendapati Miku berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat pagi Luka-chan" ucap Miku. Biasanya Luka melihat Miku dalam seragamnya atau baju rumahannya. Tapi, baru kali ini Luka melihat Miku berdandan menggunakan pakaian casual, rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ seperti biasanya. Rok biru selutut, _blouse_ tanpa tengan berwarna putih, sepatu sandal berwarna coklat, dan ikat rambut yang senada dengan _blouse_ –nya.

Jantung Luka berdebar kencang tapi kemudian ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia sadar kalau Miku adalah gadis normal, jadi mungkin dia berdandan untuk berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki yang beruntung.

"Pagi sensei…" jawab Luka dengan lemas.

"Ah… apa aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Miku.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Luka.

"Begini, hari ini aku mau pergi belanja, tapi pagi-pagi Yuuma sudah pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya. Karena hari ini aku akan belanja banyak…, jadi maukah Luka-chan menemaniku belanja?" tanya Miku.

"Belanja…?" tanya Luka lagi, rasanya seperti mimpi. Meskipun hanya mengajak belanja, tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau Miku akan menghampirinya terlebih dahulu untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Miku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar sensei! Sensei, masuk ke apartemenku dulu saja! tunggu!" Luka bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, meskipun ini hanya belanja dia harus tampil bergaya, anggap saja ini kencan, pikirnya.

"Permisi" ucap Miku yang masuk ke dalam apartemen, Kaito mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Mau belanja?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, apa Kaito-san mau menitipkan sesuatu?" tanya Miku kepada Kaito.

"Ah, boleh kah? Kalau begitu aku titip tepung dan juga susu" Kaito mematikan kompornya dan ia berjalan mendekati meja dapur tempat ia menyimpan dompet, ia mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya kemudian ia memberikannya kepada Miku.

"Baiklah" Miku menerima uang dari Kaito, matanya tertuju kepada jari manis Kaito. Biasanya disekolah dijari manis Kaito ada cincin pertunangannya, tapi kali ini Miku tidak melihat cincin itu.

"Ara…, maaf, kemana cincinmu Kaito-san?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk jari manis Kaito. Kaito mengangkat tangannya kemudian ia tersenyum dan semakin membuat Miku bingung.

"Setiap aku memasakan aku selalu melepas cincin pertunanganku, aku takut kalau di cincinnya akan menempel bau ikan, hahaha" jawab Kaito.

"Oooh, enak ya kalau memakai cincin tunangan, aku belum pernah menggunakan cincin apapun, aku masih harus menunggu" ucap Miku dan ikut tertawa bersama Kaito.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi Miku-kun akan menggunakan cincin juga, orang yang menggunakan cincin yang sama dengan Miku-kun pastilah orang yang beruntung" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum kepada rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kaito-san terlalu memujiku" jawab Miku.

"Ehem, paman, jangan goda Miku-sensei" ucap Luka, Luka mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan membuat kedua orang itu bengong.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak menggoda Miku-kun, ya kan Miku-kun?" tanya Kaito bengong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Miku yang bengong juga hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah siap sensei"

"Huwaa, Luka-chan tomboy juga" ucap Miku, Luka hanya tersipu malu.

Luka mengenakan celana jeans dengan atasan kemeja merah bermotif kotak-kotak, lengan panjang dari kemeja itu ia lipat. Luka juga menggunakan _sneaker_ hitam. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai seperti biasanya.

"He, biasanya kamu hanya menggunakan celana sontok, atau celana pendek dan kaos singlet" celetuk Kaito, Luka menatap kesal kearahnya kemudian Kaito hanya tersenyum saja karena dia tahu kalau Luka akan menjaga sikapnya saat ada orang lain.

"Kami pergi" ucap Luka.

"Saya permisi" ucap Miku dan tersenyum kepada Kaito, Kaito juga membalas senyuman Miku.

Setelah Miku dan Luka keluar dari apartemen Kaito menghela nafasnya kemudian melipat tangannya.

"Sepertinya apa yang aku khawatirkan selama ini terjadi juga… bagaimana ini?" gumam Kaito.

"Kalau Miku-kun tahu bagaimana ya…"

"Meskipun Miku-kun menolaknya, aku harap Miku-kun masih mau berteman dengannya" Kaito kemudian kembali menyalakan kompornya dan kembali memasak.

Luka berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku. Mereka berjalan menuju perkotaan. Mereka tidak perlu pergi ke stasiun untuk ke pusat kota, apartemen cukup dekat dengan sekolah dan pusat kota, tidak seperti rumah Luka yang jauh dari sekolah. Jika dia berangkat ke sekolah dari rumahnya dia harus menaiki kereta karena jaraknya yang jauh.

Luka tidak bisa tenang berjalan berdampingan disebelah Miku. Luka selalu berfikiran untuk menggandeng tangan Miku, tapi jika ia menggandeng tangannya tiba-tiba, bisa-bisa dirinya akan dicap murid yang lancang. Ceritanya mungkin akan berbeda kalau Miku lebih muda darinya. Luka akan sangat lebih mudah untuk mendekati Miku karena usia Miku yang lebih muda, tapi kenyataannya Luka-lah yang lebih muda dari Miku, jadi Luka harus berhati-hati.

"Untunglah apartemen kita dekat dengan pusat kota, tapi hari minggu disini sepi juga ya" ucap Miku, tangannya bertautan satu sama lain. Mereka masih berjalan di dekat komplek apartemen, belum begitu jauh dari apartemen dan belum juga dekat dengan pusat kota.

"Iya…"

"Ah lihat ada yang jualan es-krim, ayo kita beli itu dulu" Miku langsung menarik tangan Luka dan membuat pipi Luka merona merah.

"Tapi sensei… bagaimana dengan belanjanya…?" tanya Luka, dia tidak suka berdiam diri di taman.

"Kita harus mengisi energi kita dulu sebelum belanja" ucap Miku.

Luka tidak tega untuk menghentikan Miku, ia pun membuang keinginannya untuk pergi dari taman.

Akhirnya Luka dan Miku membeli eskrim disebuah kios. Mereka memakan eskrim disebuah taman yang sepi, mungkin karena ini musim panas taman ini jadi sepi, terlebih lagi saat ini masih siang bolong, matahari sedang menguasai langit.

"Oh iya, Luka-chan terkenal ya, setiap kali aku bertemu dengan murid laki-laki, salah satu dari mereka ada saja yang menanyai Luka-chan" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"…"

"Jangan bicara dengan mereka, aku tidak suka dengan laki-laki" jawab Luka.

"Hmm, aku heran kenapa Luka-chan tidak menyukai laki-laki? Padahal kan banyak laki-laki yang menyukai Luka-chan" tanya Miku, kemudian Luka memeluk badannya.

"Pokoknya aku benci dengan mereka! Jangan bicarakan tentang mereka…" jawabnya lagi.

"Kenapa…? Kalau kamu benci laki-laki nanti-"

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan bahas tentang mereka, sensei!" Luka meneriaki Miku, Miku sedikit terkejut. Waktunya tidak tepat, waktu Miku membahasnya memang tidak tepat. Kejadian yang dulu terjadi di taman, saat musim panas. Ya, taman seperti ini, meskipun Luka sudah terlihat biasa saja tapi baying-bayang kejadian itu masih menghantuinya, bahkan lelaki itu, lelaki itu masih membayang-bayanginya.

"Luka-chan?" tanya Miku.

Ketika mereka berdua terdiam Miku mendengar suara langkah kaki, Miku menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei kamu Luka, ya kan?" tanya seseorang, sepertinya dari belakang mereka.

Luka mengenali betul suara itu, meskipun kini suaranya lebih berat tapi ia tetap bisa mengenalinya. Secara refleks Luka menoleh kebelakang, matanya terperanjat ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki tinggi bersurai biru-hijau, warnanya mirip dengan rambut Miku. Tubuhnya langsung gemetaran ketika ia melihat sosok tersebut.

Mikuo, dia ingat betul nama itu. Nama laki-laki yang dulu ia anggap sahabat terbaiknya.

Ingatannya mulai kembali ketika pria itu mendekatinya. Tubuh Luka tidak bereaksi, ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu tapi tubuhnya tak bereaksi. Tubuh Luka hanya menggigil, tubuhnya mengingat rasa sakit karena Mikuo. Pikirannya mulai kacau.

"Pergilah…" pinta Luka dengan suara lirihnya.

"Itu siapa…? Temanmu?" tanya Miku, Miku tidak mendnegar dengan jelas suara lirih Luka.

"Wah, sekarang kamu sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik ya" Mikuo mendekati Luka. Ternyata Mikuo tidak sendirian, dibelakangnya ada 2 orang lain.

' _Aku mati'_ pikir Luka ketika melihat 2 orang dibelakang Mikuo.

' _Bukankah mereka semua ada dipenjara…?'_

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Miku sambil menyentak Mikuo, Mikuo hanya terkekeh dengan suara manis Miku.

"Aku temannya, tidak kusangka Luka memiliki teman secantik ini" ucap Mikuo dan memegang dagu Miku.

Luka mendorong Mikuo.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Ha… ha…" Pikiran Luka kacau tapi dia terus berusaha melawan depresi dan rasa takutnya untuk melindungi Miku.

Mikuo menyapu-nyapukan pakaiannya kemudian kembali mendekati Luka. Dia membentak Luka dan memegang tangan Luka. Luka berusaha melawan tapi traumanya membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, saking takutnya air mata bahkan tidak keluar dari matanya.

"Beraninya kau mendorongku! Karena kau aku jadi masuk penjara!" teriak Mikuo. Padahal seharusnya yang marah adalah Luka.

"Lepaskan Luka-chan!" Miku berusaha menarik Mikuo dari Luka tapi Miku dihalangi oleh kedua teman Mikuo dan malah mendapat pukulan dari teman Mikuo itu.

"Ja-jangan sakiti Miku-sensei!" teriak Luka dan berusaha memukul Mikuo.

"Euh! Mau jadi sok pahlawan kamu?!" Mikuo meninju Luka dan membuat Luka mengerang kesakitan.

"Luka-chan!" teriak Miku. Miku berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Heei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara teriakan datang entah dari mana bersamaan dengan bola voli yang menerjang kepala Mikuo. Mikuo terjatuh, bola voli itu menggelinding disebelah Mikuo.

"Kalian apaan temanku?!" Lily berlari dari jarak 20 meter dan dia melompat tinggi. Kaki kanannya kemudian menukik kedua orang yang memegang Miku.

"Eugh! Siapa kau?!" teriak Mikuo yang berusaha bangkit kemudian dia melihat Lily.

"Lily?!" Mikuo tersentak melihat Lily datang, ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menang melawan Lily.

"Kupikir kalian bertiga masih berada di dalam penjara, bagaimana kalian bisa berkeliaran disini?" tanya Lily yang berdiri sambil menginjak perut salah satu teman Mikuo.

"Eukh… kamu tidak perlu tahu! Sialan! Sudah lama aku ingin menghabisimu! Kamu juga yang membuatku masuk penjara!" Mikuo bangkit dan mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya. Mikuo berlari mendekati Lily sambil berusaha menancapkan pisaunya.

"Lily!" teriak Miku.

Dengan cepat Lily berputar kemudian ia melewati Mikuo, Lily memegang tangan Mikuo yang memegang pisau. Mikuo menjatuhkan pisaunya. Lily mengunci tangan Mikuo, dan menjatuhkannya kebawah. Mikuo hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Kali ini aku tepat waktu…" gumam Lily.

Benar, Lily lah yang memberitahu orang tua Luka kalau pelaku kejahatan itu adalah Mikuo. Lily yang dulu tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Luka. Ia juga berfikir kalau Mikuo adalah sahabat yang baik, mereka bertiga selalu bermain bersama, tapi Lily tomboy dan pintar dalam olahraga serta bela diri, mungkin itu penyebab Mikuo tidak mengincar Lily tapi Luka.

Kejadian itu begitu mengenaskan. Lily tidak menyadari kehilangan Luka saat musim panas itu, kejadiannya setelah pulang sekolah. Taman di dekat sekolah sedang dalam renovasi jadi taman itu sepi. Mikuo mengajak Luka bermain dengannya, karena Lily percaya dengan Mikuo ia membiarkan Luka pergi bersamanya. Tapi mempercayainya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Waktu itu, hari sudah malam, Lily baru saja selesai dengan tugas mencuci piring bekas makan malam. Lily dipanggil oleh ibunya karena ada sebuah telefon yang mencari dirinya. Lily bergegas mendatangi ibunya dan mengambil telefon dari tangan ibunya.

"Lily disini!" ucap Lily dengan riang, dia pikir telefon itu adalah kabar bagus baginya karena saat itu dia memang sedang menunggu pengumuman seleksi lomba voli.

"Lily, ini ibunya Luka, apa Luka ada dirumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…, Luka tidak ada dirumah Lily, apa Luka belum pulang?" tanya Lily lagi kemudian Lily mendnegar suara gelisah dari ibu Luka.

"Luka belum pulang…, kami tanya kepada wali kelas katanya Luka sudah pulang bersamamu, apa tadi Luka pergi kesesuatu tempat?" tanya ibu Luka, kemudian Lily teringat sesuatu.

" _Aku akan bermain dengan Mikuo di taman itu, dia bilang dia menemukan kelinci"_ _ucap Luka._

Itulah hal yang Lily ingat, Lily berfikir kalau kedua temannya itu celaka.

"I-iya… sepertinya…" ucap Lily.

"Kemana?! Kemana Luka pergi?!" tanya ibu Luka.

"Di taman…" setelah memberitahu kemungkinan lokasi yang Luka datangi, Lily menutup telefonnya, ibunya menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Luka, "Aku harus pergi bu!" Lily langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

Dia menyusuri jalanan sekolah menuju taman itu. Taman itu memang sepi, siang saja sudah sepi apalagi malam-malam seperti ini. Lily sebenarnya sedikit takut untuk mencari teman-temannya, tapi dia tahu kalau dia harus menyelamatkan kedua temannya.

Lily berlari dan terus berlari mencari mereka, mencari disetiap sudut dan juga jalan. Dia terhenti disebuah bangunan tua di dekat taman, anak-anak di sekolahnya selalu takut mendatangi gedung ini karena katanya bangunan itu berhantu.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka diculik…?" gumam Lily dengan nafas yang terengal-engal. Orang tua Luka belum datang juga, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Seharusnya tadi dia meminta ditemani kakak laki-lakinya, pikirnya.

Ada suara lirih ditelinga Lily. Suara itu dari dalam gedung. Lily berfikir jangan-jangan itu hantu, tapi bagaimana kalau itu Mikuo dan juga Luka yang disekap oleh penculik.

Lily berusaha masuk kedalam gedung itu, dia menjaga agar langkah kakinya tidak membuat suara. Dia terus mengikuti arah datangnya suara. Ketika ia berhasil mengikuti suara itu, Lily pun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, saat Lily membukanya dia melihat hal yang sangat buruk terjadi.

Luka, sahabatnya, keadaannya benar-benar buruk, bajunya dilucuti, oleh ornag yang dia percaya, Mikuo. Lily langsung mengambil kayu yang ada didekat pintu dan mengarahkan kayu itu kepada Mikuo. Lily marah, sedih, sekaligus kecewa. Ia telat menyelamatkan sahabatnya, padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya.

" _Aku akan menjagamu! Selalu menjagamu!"_ _jari kelingking mereka berdua bertautan, mereka tersenyum hanya dengan janji kecil seperti itu. Bukan, itu bukan janji yang kecil, itu janji yang sangat besar._

" _Lily akan selalu menjagamu!"_

Mikuo dan kedua temannya pergi setelah mendapat serangan dari Lily. Lily mendekati Luka. Ia mengusap rambutnya dan membiarkan Luka menangis dalam pelukannya. Lily memberikan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Luka.

Luka tidak bisa berdiri, tubuhnya penuh dengan Luka. Lily tidak habis pikir bagaimana Mikuo bisa melakukan ini. Tapi dia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa Luka pergi dari sini.

Lily menggendong Luka di punggungnya dan membawanya keluar. Lily juga membiarkan Luka tertidur di punggungnya.

Pikirannya kembali dari masa lalunya. Lily kembali menjatuhkan Mikuo dan membuat Mikuo harus mencium tanah. Untung kedua teman Mikuo tak sadarkan diri karena tendangan Lily, sehingga dia tidak kesulitan menghentikan Mikuo.

"Ha… ha… ha…" nafas Luka tersengal, mungkin depresinya kembali, ia menggulung badannya, tangan kanannya memeluk lututnya sementara tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya. Suaranya begitu lirih.

"Sensei! Tolong telefon polisi" ucap Lily.

"Baiklah!" Miku segera mengambil ponsel dari tas tangannya, ia menelefon polisi serta memberitahukan lokasi mereka sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian polisi datang, kerumunan orang pun mulai berdatangan dan bertanya-tanya kejadian apa yang tengah terjadi. Lily menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi kepada pihak kepolisisan sementara Miku mencoba untuk menenangkan Luka. Mikuo ternyata dibebaskan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang telah membayar mahal polisi. Mikuo dan teman-temannya dibawa oleh polisi.

Lily mendekati Luka dan Miku, Miku mencoba menenangkannya tapi Luka masih ketakutan, ia selalu berkata "Pergilah", "Aku Takut", "Sakit".

Tanpa banyak bicara Lily memeluk Luka.

"Luka…, Luka…, Aku disini…, jangan takut… aku disini…" Lily membelai rambut Luka. Luka mendengar suara Lily, hanya suaranya yang bisa ia dengar. Luka mencengkam baju Lily.

"Lily…, Lily…, pu-pulang…, takut…" Luka memeluk Lily. Lily kemudian menggendong Luka di belakang punggungnya, memberinya _piggy back_.

"Sensei, aku harus mengantar Luka pulang" ucap Lily pada Miku. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk ikut pulang, Miku sebenarnya penasaran dengan kejadian tadi. Hati Miku merasa tersayat ketika melihat Luka yang kuat dan dingin, sekarang ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan depresi.

Mereka pulang ke apartemen. Ketika sampai di apartemen Kaito terkejut dengan keadaan Luka, Lily menjelaskan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemudian membawa Luka kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang tuanya akan menembusnya seperti itu" gumam Kaito, ia membawakan satu set minuman teh ke ruang tamu kemudian menaruhnya di meja. Kaito membungkuk kemudian menyeduhkan teh untuk Miku, dirinya dan juga Lily.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku ini lancang, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luka-chan?" tanya Miku, dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Kaito duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"…"

"… anak laki-laki yang bernama Mikuo itu, dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada Luka" jawab Kaito setelah sebelumnya hanya menunduk dan diam.

Kaito kemudian menceritakan masa lalu Luka, termasuk kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Miku benar-benar tersentak mendengar cerita itu. Miku tidak bicara apa-apa setelah mendengar cerita itu. Air matanya juga mengalir, Miku mungkin bisa membayangkan rasa sakit Luka.

"Tapi, setelah mendengar cerita ini, aku minta Miku-kun untuk tetap diam, bersikap biasa-biasa saja, pura-pura tidak tahu" ucap Kaito.

Miku hanya mengangguk. Kaito kemudian menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman tipis, ia pun kembali membuka matanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi dengan Luka, kuharap Miku-kun masih mau berteman dengannya" ucap Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Luka, apalagi setelah aku mengetahui apa yang pernah terjadi dengannya…" jawab Miku dengan suara pelan.

Di balik pintu kamar Luka, Lily menyandarkan badannya. Dia bisa mendengar percakapan Kaito dan juga Miku, meskipun suaranya pelan dan tidak begitu jelas.

"Semoga Miku-sensei juga masih mau bertemannya, apapun yang terjadi kedepannya" gumam Lily.

"Ngh…" Luka mengerang. Kini Luka tertidur, tapi matanya basah.

Lily mendekati Luka dan duduk di dekatnya. Lily mengelus kepala Luka dan memegang tangannya, Luka memegang erat tangan Lily.

Dalam mimpinya Luka hanya bisa melihat kegelapan, ia berusaha berlari dari kegelapan itu. Dibelakangnya ada bayangan Mikuo yang mengejarnya. Ia berusaha kabur. Luka pun melihat secerca cahaya.

"Luka-chan" suara itu begitu lembut. Suara Miku-sensei.

Bayangan Miku muncul dalam mimpinya, Miku menjulurkan tangannya. Luka mengambil tangan Miku, tangan mereka berdua bertautan.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" Miku memeluk Luka dan membelai rambutnya. Luka berbalik memeluk Miku, memeluk erat Miku. Dan mereka berdua jatuh kedalam cahaya.

 _Tik Tok Tik Tok_

Luka memerjapkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara jam dinding dan juga kicauan burung, tapi disebelahnya ia mendengar suara dengkuran kecil.

"Paman…?" Ia pikir suara itu berasal dari pamannya yang ikut tidur di dalam kamarnya, tapi ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, Luka justru melihat Miku yang tertidur disebelahnya.

"Sensei…?" wajah Luka sedikit memerah. Luka mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Miku yang ia jadikan bantal.

Miku membuka matanya dan menguap, "Selamat pagi."

"Kenapa sensei ada dikamarku?" tanya Luka.

"Aku khawatir dengan Luka-chan, jadi tadi malam aku menjaga Luka-chan, tapi kelihatannya aku ketiduran, ehehe" jawab Miku sambil mengusap-usap matanya kemudian ia merenggangkan badannya.

"Maaf, kemarin aku tidak jadi mengantar sensei" ucap Luka, Luka menundukkan kepalanya. Miku kemudian mengusap-usap rambut Luka dan menjawab kalau itu tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi Luka yang harus membaik.

"Terima kasih" ucap Luka, senyuman tipis keluar dari bibirnya, Miku membalas senyumannya.

"Hmm, aku pulang dulu, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah, dah Luka-chan" ucap Miku sambil berdiri.

Miku kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Luka. Miku kemudian ia berhenti di depan pintu dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau kamu masih belum merasa baikan, tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu, aku akan membuatkan izin untukmu" ucap Miku.

"Aku akan berangkat sekolah" jawab Luka.

Miku kemudian dari kamar Luka.

"Kaito pasti sudah cerita kepada Miku-sensei…" gumam Luka.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, sifat Miku menjadi sedikit _overprotective_ terhadap Luka. Luka senang dengan sifat Miku, tapi terkadang ia merasa Miku seperti terpaksa melakukannya, apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Saat pulang sekolah Yuuma sedang tidak ada di ruang kesehatan karena ia mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk kelulusan. Iroha dan Lily sedang mendapat tugas piket. Luka akhirnya memiliki waktu sendirian dengan Miku.

"Sensei" panggil Luka pada Miku yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya.

"Ya?" tanya Miku dan menoleh pada Luka.

"Sensei sudah tahu tentang masa laluku kan?" tanya Luka, Miku tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Luka menghela nafasnya.

"Aku yakin pamanku sudah memberitahu sensei ceritanya, aku semakin yakin dengan sikap sensei yang menjadi _overprotective_ kepadaku" ucap Luka, Miku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku harap sensei tidak terpaksa melakukan itu karena mengetahui masa laluku, aku tidak ingin sensei merasa kasihan padaku" lanjut Luka. Miku kembali melihat kepada Luka. Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Sensei, aku-"

"Luka, sudah saatnya kita pulang" Lily tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menarik Luka keluar dengannya.

Luka hanya diam dan mengikutinya, kemudian Luka menarik tangannya dan membuat Lily berhenti. Mereka berhenti di anak tangga terakhir lantai dasar.

"Kenapa kamu menghentikanku?" tanya Luka.

"Aku harus mengentikanmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu" ucap Lily.

"Apa?"

"Sebentar lagi Miku-sensei akan bertunangan" jawab Lily. Mata Luka membulat.

 _Drap Drap Drap_

" _Sebentar lagi Miku-sensei akan bertunangan"_

Kata-kata Lily terbayang-bayang dikepalanya, Luka berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya karena dia belum mendengar kabar itu dari Miku langsung. Dia baru percaya kalau Miku yang memberitahunya sendiri.

" _Dia akan bertunangan dengan seorang pelukis, Utatane Piko"_

" _Hatsune-senpai yang memberitahuku"_

Luka terus berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya disana Luka berhenti sebentar dan memegang ganggang pintu.

" _Katanya, tadi malam pacarnya itu melamarnya"_

Luka masuk kedalam ruangan kesehatan kemudian menutup pintunya kembali. Luka mendengar suara Miku yang sedang berbicara dengan seseornag dari telefonnya, Miku terlihat begit bahagia, pipi Miku juga merona merah. Melihat Miku seperti itu membuat Luka kesal.

"Eh? Luka-chan? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Miku.

" _Katanya, pertunangannya setelah liburan musim panas"_

"Nanti kita sambung lagi ya, Piko" ucap Miku, kemudian ia menutup telefonnya.

Nama orang yang berbicara dnegan Miku lewat telefon adalah Piko. Itu pasti Utatane Piko, orang yang akan bertunangan dengan Miku.

Tanpa banyak bicara Luka langsung mendekati Miku, ia pun mendekap Miku dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Lu-Luka-chan? Ada apa…? Sakit tau…" tanya Miku.

"Aku mencintai sensei" Luka membisikan kalimat itu di telinga Miku, membuat Miku sedikit geli karenanya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Luka-chan…" ucap Miku berusaha mendorong Luka.

"Aku tidak bercanda…, apa aku orang yang suka bercanda?" tanya Luka. Luka semakin menguatkan dekapannya dan membuat Miku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ti-tidak… ta-tapi…" Miku berusaha mengelak.

Luka bisa saja mencuri ciuman dari bibir Miku, tapi jika itu dilakukannya maka Luka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mikuo.

"Tapi aku perempuan…" ujar Miku. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu Luka tanpa sadar melemahkan pelukannya, Miku mendorong Luka, dan membuat Luka bangun.

Miku juga ikut bangun kemudian dia sedikit mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku ini perempuan…, aku tidak bisa bersamamu…" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka. Luka hanya melongo.

"Maafkan aku…, sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan" ucap Miku.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa Luka keluar dari ruangan itu. Hatinya hancur, air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ketika ia menuruni anak tangga terakhir ia menyadari sosok Lily. Lily menunggunya kembali seakan Lily sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Luka memeluk Lily semenara Lily membelai rambutnya.

Mereka berdua tidak bicara apa-apa, mereka juga tidak saling menatap muka. Luka dan Lily hanya berjalan berdampingan keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

Liburan musim panas tiba. Karena alasan sakit hati Miku jadi menghindari Luka, Luka juga seperti itu. Luka menghindari Miku karena dia pikir dengan begitu Miku bisa bahagia, meskipun tanpa dirinya. Luka kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu, saat dia belum mengenal Miku. Luka kembali bermain dengan Lily dan Iroha. Ia tidak pernah mengunjungi ruangan kesehatan sejak kejadian itu. Lily tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Lily juga berfikir mungkin ini adalah cara yang terbaik.

Luka kembali kerumahnya. Kaito berulang kali melarangnya tapi Luka tidak mendengarkannya. Orang tuanya juga belum kembali dari bisnis luar negerinya, jadi Kaito datang setiap 2 hari sekali untuk melihat kondisi Luka.

"Aku mau potong rambut" ucap Luka sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Haaah?! Kenapa?! Sayang sekali! Rambutmu itu bagus tau!" pekik Iroha yang sedang memakan keripik kentang di atas kasur Lily.

"Aku ingin merubah suasana hatiku karena ditolak, mungkin bisa juga untuk membuang sial" jawab Luka dan mengambil gunting dari laci meja belajarnya.

"Hah?! Ditolak?! Kamu ga pernah cerita apapun kepadaku! Apa cuman Lily doang yang tahu siapa yang kamu suka?!" teriak Iroha sambil menunjuk Lily, Lily hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memainkan _video-game._

"Iroha, potong rambutku" ucap Luka, ia memberikan gunting kepada Iroha.

Iroha kemudian mengambil gunting tersebut. Ia kembali menanyakan apa Luka benar-benar mau menggunting rambutnya, Luka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Luka memintanya untuk memotong pendek rambutnya. Iroha pun memotong rambut Luka menjadi pendek.

"Bagus juga, aku terlihat seperti laki-laki" ucap Luka sambil melihat wajah barunya di cermin. Rambutnya menjadi pendek, seperti anak laki-laki. Luka terlihat tomboy dengan potongan rambut pendek.

"Tapi tidak akan terlihat seperti anak laki-laki karena itu, sini buatku saja" celetuk Iroha sambil menunjuk dada Luka. Luka melempari Iroha dengan bantal.

"Sepertinya, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Jepang" ucap Luka dan duduk di sebelah Lily.

"Apa maksudmu hari terakhir?" tanya Iroha sambil mengambil bantal dari wajahna.

"Kamu mau liburan?" tanya Lily.

"Aku akan menyusul orang tuaku di Amerika, aku juga berencana untuk pindah kesana" jawab Luka.

"Apa?!" tanya Lily dan Luka.

Langit berubah menjadi oranye. Miku baru saja pulang dari berbelanja untuk kebutuhan hariannya. Ia meihat sosok Lily dan Iroha yang sedang melihat-lihat ke dalam toko kue.

"Selamat sore, Lily-san, Iroha-chan" sapa Miku. Mereka berdua menoleh dan membalas sapaan Miku. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bicara dengan mereka berdua.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja? tidak bersama Luka-chan?" tanya Miku. Ia sedikit kecewa tidak melihat Luka. Ia juga kecewa karena hubungannya dengan Luka menjadi jauh.

"Sebenarnya kamu baru saja dari rumah Luka" jawab Lily.

"Ah iya sensei! Besok Luka akan pergi ke Amerika!" seru Iroha, Lily berusaha menutup mulut Iroha, tapi Iroha tetap tidak mau diam dan memberitahukan semuanya pada Miku. Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh… kalau begitu… sampaikan salamku kepada Luka-chan, aku permisi dulu" setelah Miku berpamitan dengan muridnya, Miku langsung berlari menuju apartemenya.

Miku langsung menaruh belanjaannya ketika ia sampai di rumah.

"Eh kakak sudah pulang" ucap Yuuma yang sedang menonton televisi.

Miku langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Kakak? Kenapa dia? Apa ribut sama Piko-san?" tanya Yuma, dia kembali menonton tv sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Miku menghampaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya dan mengubur wajahnya dalam bantal. Air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak tahan ketika mendnegar kabar kepergian Luka. Sebenarnya, Miku juga tidak tahan dengan kejadian yang sedang terjadi, ia kehilangan sahabatnya, atau mungkin kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya.

" _Aku menyadari perasaan Luka" jawab Miku ketika Kaito menjelaskan kemungkinan kondisi psikologis yang terjadi pada Luka, kemungkinan kalau Luka mencintai Miku._

 _'Karena aku...'_

" _Aku harap_ _Miku-kun masih mau berteman dengannya" ucap Kaito, tapi kali ini Miku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Tapi kurasa kalau Miku-kun menjauhinya ada kemungkinan dia akan menjadi gadis yang normal" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum tipis ketika Miku tidak menjawab apa-apa._

 _Miku kemudian meminta izin untuk masuk ke kamar Luka. Di dalam kamar Luka masih ada Lily._

" _Sensei, aku ini teman yang buruk" tiba-tiba Lily berbicara padanya. Miku tidak mengerti maksud Lily._

" _Aku mendengar semua percakapan Miku-sensei dan Kaito-sensei" lanjut Lily, kemudian Lily menoleh ke arah Miku. Tapi Lily masih duduk disebelah Luka yang tertidur, tangan Luka dan Lily saling bertautan._

" _Aku mengetahui perasaan Luka pada sensei, dan aku berfikir jika sensei menolaknya maka Luka bisa saja menjadi gadis yang normal, dan aku senang kalau Luka bisa menjadi gadis yang normal" ucap Lily._

" _Tapi pasti Luka akan sakit" lanjutnya._

 _Miku hanya diam, dia kemudian mendekati Luka. Mungkin menolaknya adalah jalan yang terbaik, begitu pikirnya. Tapi selama dia belum mengutarakan perasaannya artinya dia masih bisa menjadi orang terdekat Luka bukan? Miku harus memanfaatkan waktu itu._

 _Malam itu Lily pamit pulang, Yuuma juga menyusul Miku tapi Miku memilih untuk tinggal bersama Luka._

' _Sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini, tapi aku perempuan bukan? Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki perasaan ini?'_

 _Miku memikirkan bagaimana cara menolak Luka tanpa menyatiki perasaannya secara langsung. Miku kemudian teringat dengan teman dekatnya yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya. Utatane Piko, laki-laki itu sudah mengejar Miku bertahun-tahun tapi Miku tidak pernah memberinya jawaban karena Miku memang tidak memiliki perasaan dengannya._

 _Kriiing_

 _Kebetulan sekali, Piko menelefon Miku, dan benar saja Piko melamarnya. Miku pikir mungkin ini jalan terbaik untuk mereka semua. Perasaan Piko akhirnya terbalas, Miku bisa melupakan cintanya dengan Luka, begitu juga dengan Luka. Mereka berdua tidak akan menjadi bahan cemoohan karena ketidak normalan mereka, kebutaan cinta mereka._

" _Dengan begini aku bisa menghentikan perasaanku pada Luka-chan" ucap Miku sambil menutup telefon dari Piko._

 _Tapi dia tidak menyangka, berita itu dengan cepat sampai ke telinga Luka. Luka mengutarakan perasaannya. Miku sebenarnya senang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berdua adalah perempuan, jika mereka bersama orang-orang akan menggunjing mereka._

' _Aku juga mencintaimu'_

" _Tapi aku perempuan" kalimat yang sulit sekali keluar dari mulut Miku akhirnya terlontar juga._

 _Luka menjadi jauh, hatinya menjadi sakit karena kebohongannya sendiri. Dan sekarang Luka akan semakin jauh darinya._

" _Luka akan pergi ke Amerika besok" kata-kata Iroha itu membuatnya terkejut._

" _Apa dia akan pergi bersama Kaito-san?" tanya Miku. Ah, tapi bukankah Kaito pergi dari apartemennya, dia tidak ada di apatemennya._

" _Luka bilang Kaito-sensei pergi berlibur bersama pacarnya, jadi dia akan pergi sendiri, eh tapi sensei kan sebelahan dengan Kaito-sensei, bagaimana bisa sensei tidak tahu?" ucap Iroha._

" _Jam berapa dia pergi?" tanya Miku._

" _Jam 9, dia akan berangkat dari stasiun kota menuju stasiun bandara. Pesawatnya berangkat jam setengah 11" jawab Lily._

 _Ia sedikit menyesal, apakah ini semua tidak apa-apa?_

 _Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja dengan membohongi perasaannya?_

 _Apakah dia akan menjadi gadis yang normal juga?_

"Hoaam…"

Miku terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke jam yang ada di mejanya. Jam 8.30

"Ah! Sejak kapan aku tidur?!" teriak Miku.

Miku langsung bergegas merapihkan rambutnya. Ia juga segera mengambil jaketnya. Tanpa pergi ke kamar kecil atau memakan sarapannya, Miku langsung pergi keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kakak mau kemana?!" teriak Yuuma.

"Maaf Yuuma! Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!" jawab Miku. Ia tidak kuat berbohong terus, Miku harus mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Luka.

Lily dan Iroha mengantar Luka ke stasiun kota. Lily membantu Luka membawa kopernya, sementara Iroha berdiri disebelahnya sambil menangis, tidak rela Luka pergi jauh darinya.

Mereka menunggu datangnya kereta. Sekarang masih jam 8.57, 3 menit lagi kereta akan datang. Lily terus menerus menoleh kebelakang memastikan apakah Miku benar-benar datang seperti dugaannya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Miku.

"Kenapa sih kamu liat kebelakang terus?" tanya Iroha.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Lily.

"Berhentilah menangis, kamu membasahi kemejaku" ucap Luka dan mendorong Iroha yang membahasi lengan kemejanya.

"Eeeh! Ini kan tanda kalau aku tidak rela kamu pergi!" ucap Iroha.

"Seharusnya tadi pagi aku tidak mengajakmu ya" ucap Lily.

"Iya, seharusnya tadi pagi kamu tidak mengajaknya" ucap Luka.

 _Drap drap drap_

Luka mendengar seseorang berlari. Luka menoleh kebelakang, tapi sepertinya yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah imajinasinya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin dia datang kesini' gumam Luka dalam hatinya.

"-chan!, -ka-chan!, Luka-chan!" tapi kali ini Luka benar-benar mendengar suara Miku, Lily pun mendengarnya juga. Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Miku yang berlari menghampiri Luka. Lily menyadari kalau Miku sama sekali tidak mengganti pakaiannya, rambutnya juga acak-acakan, tapi Miku menggunakan jaket berwarna biru.

"Iroha, temani aku ke toilet" ucap Lily dan menarik Iroha, Lily dan Iroha pun pergi, Luka hanya mematung melihat Miku benar-benar menghampirinya.

"Luka-chan!" Miku berada di hadapannya, berapa jauh dia berlari? nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

 _Zaaaa! Tiiiiiiiiin!_

Tapi sayang waktu mereka bertemu tidaklah lama. Kereta Luka sudah datang. Kalaupun Miku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dia harus cepat.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan disini?" tanya Luka. Hatinya masih sakit, tapi dia sedikit senang orang yang dia cintai mau mengantar kepergiannya, meskipun perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku harus masuk ke dalam keretaku, terima kasih sudah datang, sensei" Luka menarik kopernya. Miku kemudian menahan Luka. Luka menoleh, wajah Miku memerah, begitu juga wajah Luka.

"Aku mencintaimu juga!" teriak Miku. Luka terkejut, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"A-apa yang sensei katakan?" tanya Luka. Ini mungkin mimpi bagi Luka. Ia tidak percaya, meskipun ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu…" jawab Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Luka bisa melihatnya kalau wajah Miku benar-benar merah.

Miku mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian Miku mencuri ciuman dari bibir Luka.

"Sensei…?"

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu sakit," ucap Miku.

"Aku pikir ini adalah mimpi…, musim panas kali ini benar-benar memberiku banyak kejutan…" ucap Luka, ia bisa merasakan air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perasaannya akan berbalas, meskipun telat, tapi dia senang.

"Kurasa, sekarang aku bisa tersenyum lagi," lanjut Luka. Luka mengeluarkan senyuman yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun kecuali Kaito, bahkan Lily yang selalu bersamanya tidak pernah melihat senyuman ini selama bertahun-tahun.

"Musim panas kali ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan" gumam Luka sambil memegang pipi Miku.

Sayangnya sekarang mereka harus berpisah. Kereta sebentar lagi berangkat. Miku mendorong Luka kedalam kereta, juga mendorong koper Luka kedalam kereta.

"Miku-sensei!" pekik Luka.

"Kamu harus pergi kan? Aku akan menunggumu kembali" ucap Miku.

Pintu kereta tertutup dan kereta mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Miku!" teriak Luka sambil memegang kaca pintu kereta.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku ya!" teriak Miku sambil mengikuti kereta itu.

Kereta pun berjalan, pergi, bersama dengan Luka dan juga cintanya.

Lily dan Iroha datang, mereka melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Luka dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Apa sensei tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lily yang melihat Miku menitikan air matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku jauh lebih lega dari sebelumnya" jawab Miku.

"Syukurlah akhirnya Luka dan Miku-sensei baikan" ujar Iroha dan Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Miku.

Miku percaya, Luka pasti akan kembali ke kota ini, dan juga kembali kepadanya.

 _Unforgottable Summer - Epilogue_

6 tahun kemudian.

Musim panas tahun ini, Luka kembali ke kota kelahirannya setelah ia ikut dengan orang tuanya ke Amerika. Luka telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya disana, dan kini dia pulang ke tanah kelahirannya untuk mengadu nasibnya. Luka sangat senang dia bisa kembali ke kotanya, dia terus memandangi layar ponselnya, memandangi foto seorang wanita yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun pusat kota. Luka keluar mendorong koper birunya. Rambutnya selalu ia potong pendek, dia bilang itu adalah jimat keberuntungannya, makanya tidak pernah ia panjangkan.

"Waah, sudah banyak perubahan dikota ini" gumam Luka sambil berjalan keluar stasiun.

Luka berjalan mendekati sebuah air mancur besar. Dia bisa melihat sosok yang selalu ia ingin temui. Seorang wanita dengan rambut biru-hijau. Rambutnya jauh lebih pendek dari 6 tahun yang lalu, dan kini sedikit bergelombang.

"Dia benar-benar mengikuti _fashion"_ ejek Luka.

"Lama sekali, Luka-kun!" ucap wanita itu, Miku Hatsune. Miku berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika Luka berhenti di depannya, senyum lebar terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Jadwalnya tepat kok, Miku-chan benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu ya" ucap Luka.

"Aku pulang" ucap Luka.

"Selamat datang, Luka-kun" jawab Miku.

Senyuman lebar dan tulus terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua. Luka menggandeng tangan Miku. Mereka berdua pulang kerumah mereka berdua, rumah masa depan mereka.

* * *

N.A

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita yuri pertama XD, oh iya meskipun saya bikin cerita yuri tapi saya bukan golongannya ya hahaha

feel free to review :3


End file.
